It Was All Those Lies
by Xxhollywood zombiex
Summary: When Fran accidentally runs over what she thinks is a neighbor's dog, things get weird.


**According to the human legends, werewolves are human only until the three days surroundings the full moon, in which there metamorphosis takes place.  
Their flesh covered by thick course fur, showing their true nature; violet cruel killers.  
But...even us regular humans have cruel animalistic natures. **

* * *

The town knew Kisten Kearsley was much more than a city pretty boy, but they were careful not to ask too many questions.  
Even Ashlyn Bruke, town gossip, knew to bite her tongue when it came to the new arrival. Oh if only they knew how right they were.

* * *

It was three days until Christmas. My radio clock illuminated 1:15 with an eerie neon green glow. I should have been asleep in my bed in Chicago, but I wasn't. Instead, I was driving down the isolated road that led to my mothers. Even God seemed to be weeping for me, His polluted tears falling heavily onto the window shield.

"Welcome home Fran..." I couldn't help but mutter as I flipped the window-wipers to their max.  
As the road broke off into two separate directions, I eased my car to a stop.  
I hesitated just for a moment before I drove on, taking the left road.  
I can't help but feel the slight pull of familiarity as the pavement turned to gravel. Instead of complex buildings and parking lots, I was surrounded by nature; trees, dead leaves and everything else. It was so surreal it was almost over whelming.

The rain continued to pour down from the sky, leaving me nearly blind.  
'Clear skies my ass!' I snorted, stepping on the gas. That was my first mistake.  
The bushes to my right shook against the rain, but before I could figure out why, it was already too late.  
In one burst of action, something raced through the bushes and darted out in front of me. The breaks of my old beaten up mustang screamed with the sudden demand to stop.  
Ripping off my seatbelt, I pulled my door open and ran to the front of my car. The thing -- dog -- lay motionless in the mud.  
"Oh god, oh god..." I began to chant, horrified.  
Panicked, I dropped to my knees and started to look for some sign of injury. No blood. No bones sticking out; So far so good.  
I bent my head down to its chest, promising God that I would go to church ever Sunday if this would all just go away.

It's heart beat was slow, but at least it had one. I gave a grateful sigh as I lifted my head from its chest.

Unsure of what else to do, I sat on my knees taking in the sight. The dog was huge, larger than any I've ever seen. Dark gray fur covered it from head to toe, with only the slightest indication of white stray strands.

When I heard the deep throaty growl, I tried to back away from it and turn to run at the same time. Too late. The thing hit me like a truck, bringing me down into the mud. I could already feel a scream bubbling up my throat, as I lay there, pinned under a 150-pound dog. Another low growl escaped its lips, shaking some of the shock off.

'Ok, this is just like vet school. Just relax Fran, everything is ok...and people wonder why I dropped out. '

I laid their frozen, unable to do anything but stare back into its liquid gold eyes. I forced my eyes to look away, and examine it more thoroughly. Hind legs long and lean, but the paws.  
The paws bothered me. They were larger than a dogs and a wolf.  
I lifted my head, and found those eyes waiting there.

"What are you?" I mused.

It began to sniff me curiously, as if it was trying to figure me out as well. It's eyes moved over my body just as thoroughly as I'd been doing.

"I mean you no harm." It growled loudly and bit my shoulder. I bit back a scream, knowing it would surely kill me then.

Just as sudden as it was on me, the dog sprang off, leaping into the coverage of the trees.  
I jumped to my feet and scrambled to my car as soon as I thought that thing was a good distance away from me.

Just as I pulled the door shut, I froze. A terrifying howl erupted through the trees, as if promising it would see me again.


End file.
